Samurai
Overview The Samurai primarily uses Japanese equipment like daiyoroi, katana and tachi. The Samurai's defense is said to rival that of the Blade Master , but because of the class's inability to equip shields, its overall defense is considered inferior. The Samurai class has many so-called "Ace Moves" that can chain large amount of combos in a short time with high offensive and defensive abilities, but with long cooldowns. However, once an Ace Move is executed, the Samurai is unable to respond quickly to attacks and may even be unable to move. Also, most of the Samurai's skills have a long cool down period (generally 2-3 turns); as a result, each can only be used only fewer times making this class more suitable for short fights, rather than long ones. Despite this shortcoming, each skill is very strong and accurate and can be quite effective against players who are 20 levels or higher than the Samurai. Naturally, this class requires incredible insight of the battlefield, thus making it difficult to use. However, it is still extremely popular on the Japanese server. Races. *'C'an be selected by Jin , Kun , Lyn , and Human races. Passive Abilites Tranquil Mind: This passive ability gives the samurai the ability to stay calm at nearly any situation almost never seeming stressed at all. This allows them to think with perfect clarity even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. If this ability is trained far enough, one can even withstand emotional based abilities or even torture. Active Skills *Big Whirlwind Slash - This is a powerful technique that allows its user to execute a series of slashes on multiple enemies in quick succession. (Cooldown: 2 turns) 10 *Seal Throat Stab - Sending an attack towards the throat of an enemy, the user can seal off their ability to talk or cast spells for 2 turns leaving most magic users at a disadvantage. (Cooldown: 3 turns) 10 *Vacuum Slash - At the grip of the sword, enemies are pulled into the position of the user (Cooldown 5 turns) 10 *Whirlwind Vacuum Slash - Combines Vacuum Slash and Big Whirlwind Slash. Use of the skill sets Vacuum Slash and Big Whirlwind Slash on a 2 turn cooldown. (Any cooldowns prior to use of this skill will extend the cooldown. Upon contact with the slices, it inflicts the bleed status ailment and also paralyzes the foe for one turn. (Cooldown: 7 turns) 15 *Engravement - The user grips onto the sheath of the katana, charging energy. Then they release a long ranged slice, which slices everything in the radius of the weapon. This deals great damage to the enemy and inflicts the bleed status ailment. (Cooldown: 6 turns) 15 *Poisoned Sword - The user can spread poison over their weapon, allowing each basic hit or skill hit to inflict the poison status ailment. (Duration: 10 turns) (Cooldown: 20 turns) 20 *Alpha Strike - Disappearing, the user moves past its opponent, slicing the target and all opponents near the target rapidly in a chain of attacks. This attack has invisible frames, rendering all attacks during this time useless. The user reappearsin front of the target. (Cooldown: 5 turns) 25 *Momentum - The user forms a blocking motion. Just before an enemy's hit, the samurai evades the hit, slicing its target in an iaijutsu style strike and appearing past the enemy, sheathing its blade. Cooldown: 4 turns) 30 *Zantetsuken - Cherry blossom gathers around the user and the target. The user slowly, raises their blade, from 3:00 to 12:00 in a clockwise motion. At each cardinal direction, a flash appears. The user disappears in a flash. A barrage of slices appear, and the user appears behind the enemy. Sheathing their weapon, the slices finally appear, and cut their enemy. This attack has a 25% chance to instantly kill a person, a 50% chance to kill a person with less than 50% hp, and a 100% chance to instantly slay a person with 20% or less HP. (Cooldown: 20 turns) 40 *Shin-Zantetsu - Following the same process as Zantetsuken, this time, it targets the entire enemy party. The chances are halved, being this attack has a 12% chance to slay an party with more than 50% total HP, 25% chance with a party with 50% or less total hp, and a 50% chance to slay an enemy with 20% or less total hp. (Cooldown: 20 turns) 45 Passive Skills *Katana Mastery - Equipping Katana gives the Samurai 10% more Strength. 30 *Stance Change - The Samurai can switch stances, from Iaido to Kendo. 35 *Iaijutsu Stance - The user can counter attacks 50% of the time. When countering, 50% of the enemy's strength and 100% of your strength is sent back to them. 35 *Kenjutsu Stance - The user's damage increases by 30%. 35 *Shadow Sword - The user's katana echoes, as if a second blade as behind it. This doubles the amount of attacks done to the enemy. The second attack is 25% the strength of the first. 40 *Daimyo Advancement - The user becomes a Daimyo. Their current stats increase by 20% and all stats gained from level up increase by 10%. 50 *Battle Tactics - The user’s allies gain a 20% boost in critical hit rates. 55 *Swift as the Wind - The users speed increases by 40%. 60 *Still as a mountain - The users defense increases by 10%. 65 *Samurai to Shogun - The user becomes a Shogun. Their attacks have a chance to randomly inflict bleed. The chance is 25%. 70 Stat Curve The Samurai focuses on four stats. Strength, Defense, Speed, and HP Category:Classes